Ayudenme
by Luthien Snape
Summary: El grito desgarrador de un alma perdida en la eternidad de los tiempos, las dudas de un humano egocéntrico lo llevan a vivir la peor de las experiencias, dejar de ser, dejar de existir, no ser. "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"


Disclaimer... los personajes principales pertenecen a la obra de Arthur Conan Doyle "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"

¡Ayúdenme!

Despierto y la sensación de resaca me marea, no puedo moverme, ni siquiera recoger mis entumecidas piernas para colocarme en posición fetal; la habitación apesta a vomito, a orines y mierda ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

Recuerdo que me encontraba haciendo una investigación, infiltrado como siempre, en la oscura mansión ubicada en el 50 de Berkeley Square, se hablaba de seres fantásticos, mentiras para ignorantes, la radiante mansión estaba embrujada.

El propietario del domicilio, un joven de modesta fortuna que había decidido invertir en esa propiedad aprovechando el bajo costo, sin embargo no podía habitarla, el "fantasma" al parecer un ente demoniaco y violento le agredía noche tras noche, así que decidió acudir a mi para buscar una respuesta a su extraña situación.

Llegar a tan conocido domicilio presentándome tal cual solo provocaría la huida de los rufianes que por una aun indeterminada razón buscaban expulsar a mi joven cliente de la mansión, tenía que entrar encubierto.

Apareció entonces el cochero, el deformado Smitthy sobreviviente de las viruelas y tan feo que no podía mostrar el rostro siempre embozado en una bufanda y el maltratado cráneo cubierto por un barato bombín maltrecho.

Smitthy conoció a Eva la cocinera, mujer dada al buen comer y de generosas carnes más de un carácter tan agrio como la leche que servía al pobre cochero todas las noches.

Pamela la recamarera, jovencita de cuerpo desgarbado, siempre sucio y mal oliente, contratada en esa casa más por piedad que por necesidad.

Y Génesis, una joven extranjera, de bello porte y elegante caminar, la ama de llaves, la dama que mantenía la casa en perfecto orden y concierto; Smitthy resultó ser el único varón entrometido en ese matriarcado.

La vigésimo octava noche de mi investigación fue donde comenzó todo, la leche más agria de lo normal me provocó espasmos, cuando me encontraba aliviando mis intestinos un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me dejó inconsciente, y ahora, sumido en la oscuridad no entiendo nada de lo que pasa.

Un zumbido invade mi cabeza, intento mover mi mandíbula pero al parecer se encuentra atada fuertemente por la presión en la coronilla, no escucho nada, solo percibo el flácido colchón bajo mi cuerpo y la peste, la inmisericorde peste que aturde mis sentidos.

Algo cambia de repente, un relámpago ilumina mis vendados ojos, puedo moverme, soy yo mismo, pero ignoro donde me encuentro.

Escucho aullidos, más no son perros o coyotes, mucho menos lobos; me inclino para tocar el piso, aparentemente es gravilla, la olfateo más no tiene aroma alguno, es cuando me percato de que la peste se ha ido, que no estoy sobre el colchón ¿Qué sucede?

Estoy desnudo más no siento frio o calor, el piso no lastima mis pies, los relámpagos iluminan escasamente mi entorno ¿Dónde estoy? Mi corazón comienza a latir acelerado, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan indefenso.

Trato de razonar la situación, horas antes bebía leche agria, estaba en la letrina y un fuerte golpe me derribó, entonces debo estar bajo el influjo de alguna droga, sin embargo recuerdo el sabor de cada una de ellas, no por nada me considero experto en drogas y venenos, y la leche solo estaba agria, y un leve sabor metálico ¿sangre disuelta tal vez? No seria extraño, la cantidad de ratas ¡eso es! ¡Ratas! Tengo la peste negra, estoy delirando ¡es un alivio saber que sucedió!

Un nuevo relámpago ilumina mi extraño entorno, respiro satisfecho pues sé que solo es un delirio resultado de la fiebre, pronto mi amigo vendrá a curarme, estoy seguro.

Aumentan las explosiones celestes, centellas azules, verdes y rojas estallan a mi alrededor, un sabor agrio quema mi garganta, escucho risas, carcajadas y maldiciones ¿no estaba desnudo y paseando tranquilamente?

-Paciencia amigo, vas a estar bien-

Es Watson ¡estoy salvado! Busco su mirada pero me encuentro atado, con la cabeza fija ¿Qué hacen? ¡No, no es posible! Es como si mi cuerpo fuera recorrido por frías navajas, como si mi interior fuera destrozado de un solo golpe, siento la espuma brotar de mi boca, los ojos me lloran y siento que van a explotar ¿Qué pasa? ¿Watson? Intento hablar pero gemidos ininteligibles salen de mi garganta que se ahoga; de nuevo carcajadas, risas histéricas que me hacen sentir que la cabeza va a explotarme en cualquier momento. De nuevo la oscuridad.

-Tenga fe señor Holmes- apenas puedo abrir los ojos, me queman como brasas ardientes pero distingo entre las sombras el rostro, es ella, es Irene Adler y acaricia mi cabello, en su rostro puedo adivinar angustia y miedo ¿miedo? –padre, puede proseguir- giro mi vista, un hombre gordo vestido de sacerdote comienza a leer, fuerzo mi mirada, es latín por lo que escucho y leo en el lomo del libro, no, es imposible.

Ahora floto, es extraño pues estas experiencias fuera del cuerpo se logran en base a meditación o drogas, considero estar limpio incluso de tabaco, y me encuentro más que estresado al no entender que sucede.

Watson toma mi pulso, Irene acompaña al gordo sacerdote en oraciones y nuestra casera se asoma curiosa por una rendija de la puerta, escucho alaridos, gritos, injurias y obscenidades; me resisto a ver, esto no es más que una alucinación.

-¡Mírate Sherlock!- grita una voz -¡mira en que te hemos convertido!- no resisto más y dirijo mi vista hacia la cama.

El golpe emocional que recibe mi cerebro me impide procesar esa información, ¿soy ese que está atado? Veo un cuerpo, un cuerpo parecido al mío, más delgado y con laceraciones en la boca y rostro, las muñecas y tobillos amoratados por las ataduras y una cicatriz en el pecho, una marca que ya he visto más no recuerdo donde.

-En esto has terminado- gruñó el ser atado, no puedo ser yo, es imposible –claro que eres tú Holmes-

-¿padre?- Irene cuestiona al cura, es obvio que ese ser la aterra -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué habla así?-

-me temo hija, que han desterrado al alma del señor Holmes-

-¡Padre eso es increíble!- saltó Watson soltando la muñeca del enfermo -¡solo es una crisis de histeria! ¡Tal vez necesite un nuevo tratamiento químico!-

De nuevo risas histéricas, tapo mis oídos para no escucharlas, taladran mi cabeza, las siento vibrar en cada musculo.

-Doctor, recuerde en que condiciones lo encontramos- musitó Irene cubriendo sus labios con un pañuelo –ellas confesaron haber utilizado al Señor Holmes-

¿Utilizarme? No entiendo ¡maldición detesto no entender! Y de nuevo esa masa humanoide tirada en la cama deja escuchar sus carcajadas mientras se convulsiona ¡tengo que recuperar mi cuerpo!

-In nomine patri…- comienza a orar el padre, el cuerpo se contrae, expulsa líquidos por todos sus orificios, esa porquería humana ¿es mi cuerpo? No puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo, mis creencias, mis ideas se han diluido frente a ese ser. La oscuridad me vuelve a rodear.

-¿Holmes?- la mujer está inclinada frente a mi, un paño tibio y húmedo limpia mi rostro, siento el frescor en mi torso -¿se siente usted mejor?-

¿Mejor? No lo se, intento hablar pero la boca me duele, la mandíbula esta trabada como si hubiera recibido una paliza.

-no, guarde sus energías, tenemos mucho que pelear todavía- con una afable sonrisa sigue limpiando mi sucio cuerpo, este viejo envoltorio invadido por gusanos, por parásitos que me devoran por dentro.

No puedo hablar, según lo que escuché decir al viejo sacerdote, es uno de los síntomas; tuvieron que solicitar permiso a la misma Reina para que intentaran liberar a mi cuerpo ¿entonces estoy poseído? ¿Me he convertido en un títere del demonio? ¿Cómo es posible si no creo en él?

-deberías hacerlo- una voz chillona me hace voltear, miro mi reflejo en el espejo a un lado, pero no soy yo, es una abominación, un Sherlock sucio, putrefacto, con ojos muertos.

-eres tu mi querido Sherlock, y a esto te ha llevado tu curiosidad- una risa histérica me estremece, ese instinto animal de salir corriendo a ocultarme se despierta en mi, quiero gritar, quiero librar mis manos de las ataduras de cuero.

-lucha querido, lucha todo lo que quieras- siseo y siento como se engarrota mi garganta, como si alguna garra invisible me obligara a mirar hacia el techo pero mis ojos no puedo desviarlos de la imagen en el espejo y veo a decenas de seres flotando sobre mi, siento como van entrando por mi boca ¡me ahoga! ¡Sus garras se aferran a mi interior! ¡Ayúdame Watson!

-¡Padre venga rápido!- Irene es testigo del nuevo ataque, lo ve retorcerse, los ojos abiertos, aterrados, buscando respirar -¡Dios mío ayúdanos!- gimió tomando la mano crispada del detective.

Me revuelco en la cama sucia, busco soltarme, quiero correr y escapar, el dolor es inmenso, cada uno de mis músculos es desgarrado y lo peor de todo, sé que esto no está sucediendo en verdad.

-¡claro que sucede cariño!- la misma voz saliendo de mi boca, siento la presión en mi rostro, me obligan a mirar el espejo.

Manos saliendo de mi piel, manos vaporosas que arañan mi carne, tocan cada centímetro, intento gritar pero un mugido sale de mi garganta, la manta que me cubre pudorosamente sale disparada a la cara del sacerdote, esta empapada de orina y desperdicios.

Un crujido me alertó, lo veía más no podía creerlo, mis parpados se encontraban literalmente pegados, abiertos para impedir que me perdiera detalles de lo que sucedía a mi humanidad.

Las correas que ataban mis tobillos se habían arrancado, poco a poco se curvo la espalda y mis talones casi tocaban las muñecas atadas a la cama, mi columna crujía y mis labios torcidos en espeluznante rictus sigilaban como serpiente.

Algo que no comprendo me está torturando, busco la manera de escapar, forcejeo y mi cuerpo solamente se convulsiona, un horrible mugido sale de mi garganta, el sacerdote me rocía con algo, arde ¡quema!

-¡deténgase!- grito sin soportar el dolor -¡pare con esto!-

-¡lucha hijo mío lucha!- me ordena el hombre ¿acaso no ve que estoy haciéndolo? ¿Qué lucho denodadamente contra algo que no puedo ver pero que me tiene esclavizado?

-Acepta a Dios Holmes- gime Irene cubriéndose los labios con el pañuelo, un rictus de angustia se perfila en su rostro ¿dios? ¿Y donde está? ¡Maldito seas! ¿Cómo creer que existe si me deja así, sufriendo?

-Noooo- grito, el dolor es terrible, siento como cada articulación se mueve en contra de su naturaleza, los dedos de las manos se tuercen hacia arriba, cruje la muñeca y mis hombros se descoyuntan -¡maldición detengan esto!- es una suplica, una exigencia, no entiendo que sucede, tengo miedo, miedo de pasar el resto de mi vida sufriendo este dolor -¡Watson el opio, dame…!- intento pedir una sobredosis, terminar con esto, no temo a la muerte, temo al dolor que esto me causa.

-¡Déjalo Watson!- ordena la voz que sale de mi garganta, me siento empequeñecido, un cavernícola aterrado ante el resplandor del trueno, pero no quiero aceptarlo, es demasiado para aceptarlo –él es nuestro y no hay manera de liberarlo-

Ahora un silencio abrumador, de nuevo desnudo y caminando en la oscuridad, escucho mis pasos titubeantes y es como si estuviera ciego ¿esto es la muerte?

-no hijo mío, no lo es-

-¿Quién dijo eso?- salto buscando a tientas, un haz de luz me deja enceguecido unos segundos, veo una silueta que se dibuja en medio del luminoso rayo blanco.

-acepta mi existencia, sálvate y salva a los que te aman- hay dulzura en la voz varonil, más no distingo quien es, no lo conozco.

-soy quien dio la vida por ti-

-no lo creo, si así fuera no estaría pasando esto-

-Sherlock, acéptame, acepta a mi padre para terminar con esta pesadilla-

-¿y de que serviría?-

-si ¿de que le serviría?- la voz chillona y burlona se escucha a mi lado, puedo verlo y es un ser deforme, que busca ocultarse de la luz blanca que rodea al hombre

Se inicia un debate, un estira y afloja por parte de esos dos seres ¡no comprendo! ¿Son realmente "ellos"? ¿El bien y el mal en persona peleando por mi alma inmortal?

-"decide"- sus voces a la par, sus ojos fijos en mi.

Tres días después.

-¡es increíble la manera en que te has recuperados Holmes!- Watson guarda su material médico –tu presión arterial es más que perfecta y no van a quedar cicatrices en tu cuerpo-

-Eso es lo de menos Watson-

- Te entiendo amigo, también tu mente está lucida y sin daño, incluso te percibo más crítico, congruente y razonable-

-¡lo se Watson, lo se!- sonríe mientras se ajusta el cuello de la camisa -¿puedo pedirle un favor muy especial?-

-Por supuesto ¿de que se trata?- Watson al ver en tal estado de recuperación de su amigo, está dispuesto a llevarlo a donde quiera, su mejoría era digna de una celebración.

-Este hecho en especifico, por favor absténgase de documentarlo- extendió la mano para que le entregara la libreta de apuntes –hay cosas que no se deben hacer publicas- una risilla varonil y burlona escapo de su garganta -¿el caso de las brujas de Berkeley Square?-

-¡Tienes razón Holmes!- y el medico le entrego los manuscritos que lanzó a la chimenea encendida.

El reflejo del espejo muestra a un Sherlock recuperado, con más tonicidad en los músculos pero una mirada oscura, fría, vacía de toda emoción; más allá del reflejo sin que nadie lo escuche, el grito desgarrador de un alma perdida, un alma que desafiando a su suerte se negó a la realidad, a la aceptación.

-¡Ayúdenme!- el grito apenas hizo un eco, Toby el perro lanudo y de largas orejas aúlla con dolor, sabe que el hombre que lo mira con asco no es su amo.


End file.
